<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supercut of us by zap4612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135026">Supercut of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612'>zap4612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no denying the fact that Jade was sarcastic and rude.  She wasn’t easy to be around.  So it’s a good thing Beck likes a challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beck Oliver/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supercut of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s no denying the fact that Jade was sarcastic and rude.  She wasn’t easy to be around.  So it’s a good thing Beck likes a challenge.  The first time he sees her is in improv class during first period of sophomore year.  Her feet are thrown up on the back of the chair in front of her, arms crossed.  She’s wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a burgundy tank top with lace around the bottom.  Her brown hair was streaked with blue.  Her dark expression matches her dark eyeliner and overall uninterested exterior.  Beck takes the seat next to her, though careful to not sit too close.  She dignifies him with nothing more than flicking her eyes upward, meeting his, and then looking away quickly.  She turns her attention back to picking at her black nail polish.  Beck studies her out of the corner of his eye.  He finds her indescribably irresistible.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Over the next few weeks, he watches her from a distance.  A redhead girl is the first to make Jade’s inner circle.  Cat and Jade were complete opposites but somehow they were friends.  Jade leans on Cat's locker, sipping her coffee and half-listening to Cat ramble on and on about something completely irrelevant.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jade shoves a few books into her locker.  She slams the door shut, glaring at the boy leaning against the locker next to hers.  He holds out a cup of coffee as a peace offering.  She looks him up and down before taking the cup.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” She asks harshly.</p>
<p>Jade’s seen him around and caught him staring at her a few times.  If she’s being completely honest with herself, she doesn’t mind.  He’s cute in a John Bender in the Breakfast Club type of way.  </p>
<p>“We should hang out.” Beck says casually, breezily like he’s not worried she’ll say no.  </p>
<p>“Yeah? Why should we?” She bites, lips pursed.  </p>
<p>“Because I doubt you want Cat to be your only friend here.”</p>
<p>Jade takes a sip of her coffee.  Surprisingly, he’d picked up on how she liked it.  One sugar, two creams.  </p>
<p>“Maybe.” She replies annoyingly smugly, turning on her heel.  </p>
<p>It only made Beck want to chase her more.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The next morning, Beck waits by her locker again with a cup of coffee.  </p>
<p>“Persistent I see.” Jade teases, walking up to him.</p>
<p>She takes the coffee cup more comfortably than she had yesterday like she was already used to him bringing her one.  His eyes ran from her red combat boots to her piercing blue eyes.  </p>
<p>“Hang out with me today?”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” She hums, bringing her finger to her lip like she was actually considering it, “No.” </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>By the third week of daily asking, Jade finally caved.</p>
<p>“If I say yes will you stop asking every morning?” She snaps.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Beck smirks.</p>
<p>Jade rolls her eyes, sighing through her nose.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After school, the two walk to a nearby cafe.  Jade orders her third coffee of the day while Beck gets a smoothie.  They sit in an empty corner that’s slightly sectioned off by an extending wall.  </p>
<p>“Have you ever considered cutting back on caffeine?” </p>
<p>“Have you ever considered shutting up?”</p>
<p>Beck’s convinced he has to win her over. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jade almost hates herself for getting comfortable with Beck.  Cat was one story but he was another.  Almost all of the girls were falling over themselves for Beck’s attention and she didn’t understand why he was so obsessed with getting hers.  She can’t deny she likes it and can’t deny the urge to run her fingers through his perfect hair but she’s not giving in easily.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jade nurses her coffee while only half paying attention to Sikowitz, the crazy acting teacher, prattling about a scene he’d once done in a tv show.  She yawns against the back of her hand.  Her already messy sleep schedule had been thrown off by listening to her parents arguing late into the night.  Beck had gradually been sitting closer to her every class.  She debates resting her head on his shoulder to take a nap.  The idea of sleep is more pleasing than anything else she can think of at the moment.  She looks up at him.  He looks just as bored as she feels.  He catches her gaze, smiling at her.  Jade wishes she could ignore the butterflies in her stomach.  She glances up at Sikowitz.  He’s so engrossed in his story Jade’s positive he wouldn’t notice if she nodded off.  She sets her cup down and settles her head against Beck’s shoulder.  She’s not sure what possesses her to do it.  Maybe she’s just purely exhausted or maybe she just likes driving Beck crazy.  Beck's attention snaps to her.  His momentary surprise fades into contentedness.  He rests his arm on the back of her chair and sighs in relief when she doesn’t push him away.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Beck sits down next to Jade and across from Cat during lunch.  She can’t find it in herself to send him away.  Beck tries to act natural but he’s freaking out on the inside.  Jade West had willingly slept on his shoulder.  The same Jade West who was still playing hard to get.  It drives him crazy in the best way possible.  Cat looks between the two of them almost knowingly.  The stare Jade gives her makes Cat turn her head away.  </p>
<p>“So…” Beck starts, squirming under Jade’s stare.</p>
<p>“So.” Jade replies more curtly, raising a pierced eyebrow at him.  </p>
<p>She’s acting like they didn’t have a “moment” in class.  She can tell it’s on his mind. </p>
<p>“So we’re not gonna talk about class today?”</p>
<p>Jade can’t stop her lips from pulling into a little smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t make a big deal about it, okay?”</p>
<p>Externally he nods but internally he’s freaking out. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jade’s eyes flick back and forth between her arguing parents like she was watching a tennis match.  Or rather, a screaming match.  This wasn’t new, but it was getting worse as Jade got older.  She knew they were getting divorced.  She acted like she didn’t care but deep down it hurt.  She slides off her chair, pulling her phone out of her pocket.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Beck was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.  Suddenly his phone starts ringing.  Rolling over, he answers without actually checking who it was.</p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>Beck freezes.  He and Jade had texted very little, mostly to kill time in class.  Hearing her voice over the phone was completely different.  </p>
<p>“H-Hey.” He stutters dumbly.  </p>
<p>There’s yelling in the background that makes her pause. </p>
<p>“Meet me G &amp; B?”</p>
<p>G &amp; B Coffee House was their hang out spot.  Although Beck was always the one who suggested it.  He rolls off his bed, pulling his shoes on.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Beck and Jade start spending a lot more time together.  Jade lets down her guard little by little.  She made less snappy remarks, sits closer to him and hangs out with him more.  Beck gets his license first because his birthday is five months before hers.  That makes going places easier.  Beck usually has the top down and lets Jade control the radio.  It’s enough to bring a genuine smile out of her.  Beck lives for the moments when her hair’s blowing in the wind and her smile spreads to her iridescent eyes.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The first time Jade goes over to Beck’s house they watch movies.  Beck was surprised Jade had accepted the invite but happy about it just the same.  She shows up in a low cut lace tank top, no doubt just to torment him. </p>
<p>“My eyes are up here.” Jade chastises, pointing up accordingly after catching his gaze wandering.  </p>
<p>Beck gulps nervously at being caught.  She smiles smugly at him as she walks past.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The two spend the night watching horror movies and eating ungodly amounts of popcorn.  Jade had previously kicked off her boots and thrown her legs across Beck’s lap, popcorn bowl balanced between them.  </p>
<p>“Why do like 90% of horror movies start with a family buying a house?” Beck jokes, resting his arm over the back of the couch. </p>
<p>Jade chuckles, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.  </p>
<p>“Seriously, it could be avoided by not buying a house.”</p>
<p>“Shhh, you’re missing the movie.” Jade throws a piece of popcorn at him. </p>
<p>Beck catches it in his mouth, smirking at her.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Rain pelts against the window next to Jade.  She shifts in her seat on the window sill, resting her forehead on the cool glass.</p>
<p>“I never wanted a kid but you made that decision for the both of us!” Her dad shouted from downstairs.  </p>
<p>“Having a damn child is not an excuse to cheat!” Her mom yells back.</p>
<p>Jade squeezes her eyes shut.  She’d heard the same argument before but it hurt just the same.  She sighs heavily, standing up quickly.  She doesn’t want to stick around to hear the rest.  Grabbing her sweatshirt, she slides down the stairs and out the backdoor into the rain.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Beck’s phone buzzes.  He fishes it out of his pocket and sees a text from Jade.</p>
<p>
  <i>R u home? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah. Why?</i>
</p>
<p>The doorbell rings, startling him.  He stumbles across the foyer, yanking the door open.  Jade looks up at him slowly.  Her eyes are red like she’d cried and then rubbed them.  Her mascara was running down her pale cheeks.  Her dripping hair was sticking to her forehead and her damp sweatshirt had fallen off one shoulder.  She wasn’t exactly sure why but her feet had taken her to Beck’s door.  He wordlessly steps back to let her in, glancing at the rain before shutting the door.  </p>
<p>“Here.” He says softly.</p>
<p>Jade shivers when his fingers brush against her skin as he takes her wet sweatshirt and replaces it with his flannel.  The warmth settles around her instantly followed by the scent of his cologne.  </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Her voice is quiet, shaking slightly.</p>
<p>It was so unlike her that Beck’s heart starts racing with concern.  He’s afraid that if he presses her, she’ll burst and snap at him but he wants to know what had gotten her so upset.  He leads her to his room.  She perches on the edge of his bed like she’s worried she’ll have to make a quick getaway.  Beck hangs her sweatshirt up to dry before sitting down next to her.  Jade stares down at her lap.  He reaches out to brush damp hair behind her ear.  Jade takes a shaky breath.  Tears prick her eyes.  She hates crying, especially in front of other people.  She tilts her head back, trying to will her tears away.  To her dismay, it doesn't work.  Tears start rolling down her cheeks.  </p>
<p>“Hey,” Beck stops thinking and instinctively wraps his arms around her, “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Jade’s buries her head against his chest.  Once she catches her breath she pulls away, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.  As embarrassed as she was to cry in front of someone, she was glad Beck was with her.  </p>
<p>“Do you mind me asking what happened?” Beck asks gently.  </p>
<p>Jade drops her gaze.  </p>
<p>“I just needed to get out of my house,” She clears her throat, “My parents fight a lot and they’re getting divorced.”</p>
<p>Beck frowns, using his thumb to wipe her cheeks.  He’d gathered she didn’t have the best relationship with her parents.  The fact that she’d admitted it to him meant that he’d earned her trust.  It also gave him insight into why she was so harsh around people.  She wanted to strike before being struck, wanted to bite before being bit.  </p>
<p>“My dad didn’t want me, you know,” Jade says bitterly, “He didn’t want a kid, but certainly not a daughter.”</p>
<p>Beck tilts his head. </p>
<p>“He wanted a son.  And when I started going to Hollywood Arts he practically exploded.  Saying I’d never make it.”</p>
<p>Beck’s heart hammers in his chest.  </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sorry your parents are getting divorced.  And that you’re Dad can’t see he’s got such a beautiful and talented daughter.”</p>
<p>Jade chuckles.</p>
<p>“You’re just kissing up now.”</p>
<p>“It’s true.” Beck insists.  </p>
<p>Jade shakes her head and gives a small smile, dabbing at the corner of her eyes.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>By Monday morning, Jade’s back to her normal self.  Beck brings her a coffee and she cracks wise yet playful remarks at him.  They go back to hanging out after school and staying up late to watch movies and texting in class.  Jade doesn’t show up to his house crying again and he doesn’t ask about her parents.  If she wants to tell him, he’ll let her but he won’t pry.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>By the time Jade’s sixteenth birthday rolls around, she and Beck were nearly inseparable.  Beck waits by her locker in the morning with a large coffee and a small box wrapped in gold paper and topped with a bow.  She walks up to him, hiking her bag further up onto her shoulder.  </p>
<p>“There’s the birthday girl.”  Beck passes her the cup of coffee.  </p>
<p>Jade can’t stop the soft grin that spreads across her face.  </p>
<p>“You remembered.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  Beck holds out the present to her.  </p>
<p>She unwraps it carefully, pulling open the small black box.  Inside is a gold charm necklace with a small “J” charm and little pair of scissors.  </p>
<p>“Beck,” Jade’s momentarily stupefied, “I-It’s perfect.”</p>
<p>“Glad you like it.  And remember, I’m picking you up at six for the rest of your surprise.”  </p>
<p>Jade grins coyly at him.  </p>
<p>“See you then.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>As promised, Beck pulled up outside Jade’s house at six.  She was wearing a red and black floral shirt that laced up on the front, ripped jeans and red combat boots.  Her look was completed with smokey eyeshadow and winged eyeliner.  Beck’s instantaneously hypnotized.  </p>
<p>“So when do I get to know what we’re doing?” Jade slides into the passenger seat.  </p>
<p>Beck snaps out of his reprieve.  </p>
<p>“That ruins the surprise!” He replies.  </p>
<p>“Fine.” Jade drawls, sinking in her seat. </p>
<p>The sun starts setting over the rolling hills.  The sky turns magnificent shades of orange and pink.  Jade rests her head against her hand, letting the wind whip around her and smiling. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Beck pulls up to the Hollywood Bowl Overlook.  The tall hills afford a view of the Los Angeles skyline, dotted with skyscrapers and speeding highways.  The Hollywood Sign can be spotted as well.  The view was breathtaking to say the least.</p>
<p>“Wow, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to seduce me.” Jade teases, poking his shoulder.  </p>
<p>“You never know.” Beck throws a wink her way that makes her roll her eyes.  </p>
<p>He pulls out a picnic basket and a plaid patterned blanket.  He lays it down, sitting and gesturing for her to follow.  Jade tilts her head, wavy hair falling over her shoulders. </p>
<p>“C’mon.” </p>
<p>Jade sits down next to him.  Beck takes out a few sandwiches, two small bags of chips, water and a bottle of whiskey he’d managed to swipe from his parents.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jade laughs, tipping the rest of the bottle to her lips.  The sky had long since set, leaving the city basked in a myriad of dazzling lights.  She and Beck were definitely buzzed and were laughing at everything.  Beck falls backward, folding his arms under his head. </p>
<p>“What if we’re all fireflies and stars are holes poked in the jar.”</p>
<p>Jade bursts into laughter. </p>
<p>“That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard!”</p>
<p>She falls next to him, hair fanned around her head like a crown.  Beck glances down at Jade.  Her blue eyes were childishly vacant like she didn’t have a care in the world and her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink color.  He finds her intoxicatingly beautiful.  Jade catches his gaze, dopey smile crossing her face.  Jade reaches out to brush his hair off his forehead.  </p>
<p>“Thanks for today.” Jade’s words end up slurring together but she doesn’t bother to fix it. </p>
<p>Beck offers her an endearing grin.  The alcohol made them both feel hazy and relaxed.  Jade moves to rest her head against Beck’s chest.  He wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side.  They’re both too drunk to drive anywhere and too tired to even think about what they’re doing.  For the first time in a long time, Jade’s truly happy.  She’s free and wild and unencumbered.  As she falls asleep, her mind goes into freefall, reeling with possibilities for the future.  They all include Beck one way or another.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jade wakes up the next morning to the sun beating down on her.  She opens her eyes and immediately regrets it.  The harsh light triggers her head to start pounding.  Her mouth feels dryer than a desert and her body feels stiff.  Once her eyes adjust to the light, she pushes herself up into a sitting position.  Beck stirs, rubbing his eyes before sitting up.  A few other park goers that walked past were definitely judging them but they were too hungover to notice.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” Jade mumbles, looking for anything she could drink.</p>
<p>There’s a little water left in one bottle.  She eagerly chugs it, only to find that it's burning hot and nearly spits it out.  Beck clicks on his phone. </p>
<p>“9:47.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Beck pulls up to Jade’s house sometime around 10:30.  He walks her to the front door, stopping at the threshold.  She stares at her shoes until he starts talking. </p>
<p>“Last night was....” He trails off.</p>
<p>Without missing a beat, Jade rests her hands on his shoulder and stands on her toes.  She leans in to kiss him slowly like they’ve got all the time in the world.  Like nothing around them matters at all.  Beck’s hands go to her waist, pulling her in.  They pull apart breathlessly.  For that shining moment, everything is right in their minds.  And as long as they’re together, it stays that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is taken from Supercut by Lorde</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>